


I Don’t Need to Hear Your Voice to Know It’s True

by orphan_account



Series: Get your act together, guys… [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blind Character, Coffee Shops, Crutchie is the only one with his shit together, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Language Barrier, M/M, Sign Language, more tags to come, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack and David meet in a coffee shop and Jack is infatuated. The only problem is that David is deaf and Jack doesn’t know sign language, and having your foster brother as a translator on your dates can get awkward.Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins are seemingly the perfect couple, but when one of them gets an offer he can’t refuse, how can they stay together?Katherine and Sarah could be great together, but they come from two different worlds, and adapting is hard.





	1. Jack and David

  Jack Kelly didn’t have the money for ridiculously expensive hipster coffee. That was just true. So the fact that he’d been going there every day for a week begged the question, why? When Jack had first walked by a week earlier, and looked in only to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, he couldn’t bring himself to go in. One, the boy was working there, and two, Jack really couldn’t handle more rejection right now. But when he told Katherine and Crutchie that night, they made him go in the next morning. Sure enough, cute boy, or David, as his name tag said, was working that morning.  

 

  Over the week he’d been going there, David had not once worked the cashier, instead making drinks or clearing tables. Jack had been waiting impatiently for him to take orders so he could introduce himself.  

  “Jack,” Katherine had said. “If that’s not his job it’s not his job. You can’t wait forever. Go talk to him, tomorrow.” Despite his original hesitance, Jack intended to do just that. So when the early morning rush had died down, and David was clearing tables, Jack walked in and tapped him on the shoulder, nervously.  

  “H-hi. I’m Jack and this is going to sound super weird because we’ve never met but I think you’re really handsome and cute and uh…well, would you let me take you out sometime?” David just stood there through Jack’s thoroughly embarrassing rant with an embarrassed look on his face. When Jack had finished David just blushed, put his head down, and quickly walked away into a room marked “employees only.”  

 

  That night he moped to Crutchie and promised himself that he would never to go to that coffee shop again. Except he broke that promise a week later. He’d been out with Katherine and she was moaning about how she forgot her gloves at home when they walked by the coffee shop.  

  “Please, Jack! I’m so cold and I just want a hot chocolate! He probably won’t even be there!”  

  “Kath…” He looked inside and sure enough, David wasn’t there. He sighed.   “Fine. But go quickly, yeah? I don’t want him showing up for a shift to find me here.” She nodded sympathetically.

   Once inside, Jack was antsy to leave. The line was taking too long for his liking. Katherine felt badly but she was freezing and she needed her hot chocolate.

  “It’ll be fine, Jack.” He nodded, not really believing her, and still anxiously bouncing. And right when they got to the front of the line, who should walk out of the “employees only” room but David. Jack groaned briefly and hoped David couldn’t hear. He then hurried his face in Katherine’s shoulder and she pushed him off to order. “Is that him?”

  The woman had handed David a receipt of her order so he could make it. Jack didn’t justify that with a response and she patted his hand. Luckily, David didn’t seem to notice him. However, when they got Katherine’s drink from the counter it had a note attached. She picked it up, glanced at it briefly, and then smiled before handing it to Jack.

_Jack,_

_I’m really sorry I ignored you the other day. Yes, I would love to go out with you sometime. I didn’t answer because I’m deaf. I can lip read but you were speaking so quickly and nervously that I couldn’t tell what you were saying so I kind of ran away? I know that’s not a good excuse. Anyway, my coworker overheard you and she told me what you said. Please let me know if you still want to go on that date._

_-David_

  There was a phone number attached. Jack looked up to see David staring at him and their eyes met. Jack smiled. David smiled.

**Jack**  
Hi David this is Jack

From the coffee shop

**David**  
I know who you are, Jack.

Are you still interested in that date?

**Jack**  
Yeah

R u

**David**  
Absolutely.

**Jack**  
This is weird but can I bring my foster brother Spot?

He could translate

**David**  
He speaks asl?

Yeah, that’s cool. Why does he speak it?

**Jack**  
His boyfriend Race is blind and he thinks it’s not fair that people with disabilities can’t be involved in things because other people don’t bother to try

I kinda feel badly that I don’t now

**David**  
That’s alright. Most people can’t.

**Jack**  
I’d ask to take u for coffee but you’re probably sick of it

**David**  
Yeah, kind of. Sorry.

**Jack**  
Don’t be sorry

How about we go to ice cream

**David**  
:)

  Jack and David ended up talking for the next hour about everything and nothing. Once they decided on the details, Jack called Spot.

  
_“What?”_

  
  “Is that any way to greet your brother?”  
 

_“What do you want, Jack? I’m busy.”_  
 

  “You ain’t busy. Sucking face don’t count.” Spot sighed.  


_“I’m studying.”_  
 

    “Well, will you be studying tomorrow? ‘Round noon?”  


_“Why?”_

    “I have a date.”  


_“Good for you.”_  
 

    “I need you to come with me.”

_“I’m not bringing Race on a double date with you. Don’t be weird, Kelly.”_  
 

  “Race doesn’t have to come; just you.”  


_“You want to explain or keep me weirded out and guessing?”_

   “He’s deaf. I need your help to talk to him.”

_“…”_

_“Spot?”_

     _“What can I get out of it?”_                      

    “Are you kidding me?” There was a garbled yelling noise in the background. 

_“Okay, I’ll do it.”_

    
      “That easy?”  
   

  _“Race is threatening me.”_

    “Thanks, Race!” Jack yelled into the phone.  


_“He says_ ‘you’re welcome.’ _Now leave me alone, Kelly. Text me the details.”_

 


	2. Spot and Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets exciting news and Spot isn’t sure he can handle it.

  “So you’re going on a date with your brother?” Racetrack Higgins laughed, taking out his headphones.

  
  “Shut up.” His boyfriend didn’t actually seem angry, but Spot Conlon was always ready for a fight. “I’m doing him a favor, okay?”

  “You don’t have to defend it to me, I’m happy you’re doing it.” Spot scoffed at his response.

  
  “Only because you don’t owe Jack a favorite anymore.” Race laughed.

  “I can have more than one reason!” Someone knocked suddenly on their door. “You gonna answer that, Conlon?” Spot groaned and went to open the door to find Crutchie.

  “Hiya, fellas. I got your letter, Race.”

  “Thanks.” Crutchie handed over a manila envelope.

  “What letter?” Spot asked.

  “The exchange program!” Crutchie said at the same time as Race spoke.

  “Nothing!” Spot squinted. Crutchie nodded awkwardly to himself.

  “I’m just gonna…see myself out.” Once the door closed behind him, Spot turned to Race.  
 

  “So…you’re doing an exchange program?”

  “Maybe? I don’t know.” Race shrugged noncommittally.

  “But you applied to one and you didn’t tell me.” Spot stated more than questioned. Race nodded. “Racer…”

  “I got an opportunity! An exchange program that accommodates disabled kids! That never happens! And I haven’t even said I’m going to do it yet! Hell, I don’t even know if I got in!” Spot nodded, then, realizing Race couldn’t see him, spoke.

  “Okay.”

  “That’s it?”

  “Well, let’s open that letter.” Spot grabbed it from his boyfriend’s hands and tore it open. Race didn’t protest. Spot read it over for a moment of tense silence.

  “Well?” Race inquired anxiously. Spot sighed.

  “Looks like you’re going to Italy, Tony.” Race was shocked.

  “R-really? I got in? I got in?!”

  “Yeah.” Race laughed happily.

  “Do you know what this means, Spot?!”

  “That you’re leaving me to go to Italy?”

  “That I’m- wait, Spot, no. I’m not leaving you. I-I don’t even know if I’m going yet.”

  “You’re going. You have to.” Race nodded.

  “I know. But it doesn’t mean I’m not coming back to you. Yous the best thing in my life, Spotty. And…and I won’t go if it means you breaking up with me.” Spot hadn’t meant that at all; he had thought Race would be the one breaking up with him.

  “Never.” He said gruffly. “I told you that would never happen. Didn’t you believe me?”

  “So did I! Look, can we just try to talk about this calmly?”

  “Why, Racer? So you can leave me calmly? I’m not letting you off that easy!”

  “God, Sean! That’s not what I meant and you know it!” He jumped off his bed and grabbed his cane. “You know what? I can’t do this right now.” He said, mostly to himself. “I’m gonna go spend the night at Albert and Elmer’s.”

  “Wait- Tony! Don’t leave! Please!” Race put his hand on Spot’s arm.

  “I need to go, Sean. I can’t handle this right now.” And with that, he walked out of the room, and Spot Conlon collapsed on his bed, crying and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short but I want to get this rolling!


	3. Katherine and Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah intends to give Jack a piece of her mind and meets Katherine instead. Crutchie is still the only one with his shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the formatting issues! My phone doesn’t let me fix them so when my computer gets fixed I’ll fix it right away!

  When her brother told her he had a date, Sarah tried to be excited for him; she really did. The problem was she had seen David get hurt before and she couldn’t bear to see it again. Her brothers were the most important people in her life and she loved them more than anything.

  
  It was easier than it should have been to find out where Jack Kelly lived. She’d been hacking her school’s database for years, but she figured the college’s would be more well protected and it wasn’t.  
Knocking on the door, she expected some obnoxious frat boy to answer, so she was surprised when the most beautiful woman she had ever seen opened the door.

  “Hello?”

  “H-hi.” She stuttered.  
 

  “Can I help you?”

 

  “Yes,” She recovered, “I’m looking for Jack Kelly?”

  “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

  “Oh, yes, right, sorry, I’m Sarah Jacobs. Jack is going on a date with my brother, I think, David?” The woman smiled.

  “Oh, yes! Come on in. I’m Katherine, Jack’s friend. Jack isn’t home right now, just me and Crutchie.” A young man waved from a bed.

  “Crutchie?” The man, Crutchie, apparently, laughed.

  “No worries. Everyone calls me that and I don’t mind.” Sarah nodded.

  “Can I get you something to eat or drink?” Katherine asked.

  “I’m okay, thank you.” Katherine sat down on what was presumably Jack’s bed, and Sarah took the chair at one of the desks.

  “What can we do for you, Sarah?”

  “Well, I was hoping to talk to Jack. You see, my brother is really smart and mature and can make his own decisions, but…”

  “But you want to protect him?”

  “Yes! I’m so glad you understand.” Katherine laughed.

  “That’s alright. I’m like that with Jack.”

  “And Jack’s like that with me.” Crutchie said and rolled his eyes. Sarah smiled and nodded, shyly.

  “I just…David’s been taken advantage of before due to his disability.” Crutchie snorted.

  “Tell me about it.” Katherine reached over and patted his knee and Sarah smiled sympathetically.

  “I just don’t want him making any mistakes. But, but you both seem very nice and if Jack is your friend I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Katherine nodded.

  “Jack may seem tough on the outside but he’s really a big softy. He’ll be good to your brother.” Sarah smiled.

  “Thank you.” Katherine led Sarah out and closed the door.

  “Oh my god.”

  “You think she’s hot?”

  “I think she’s hot.” Crutchie laughed and went back to his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: should Sarah be older than Davey or should they be twins? Let me know!


	4. Jack and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey go on their first date…with Spot.

  “Jack, if you keep shaking the table, I’m going to get up and leave.” Jack and Spot sat waiting for David at a local ice cream place, Jack’s leg bouncing up and down. He had been anxious and nervous all day, especially since Crutchie told him David’s sister had stopped by. Who does that? He hoped David didn’t know, because Jack knew he would be mortified if Spot had ever done that for him. He made this point to Spot, who just laughed and told him he’d be lucky if Spot came to his wedding, let alone did that. Jack smirked and pointed out that he was literally on his first date with David. Jack now had a very bruised arm.

  “Are you sure he’s coming?” Jack asked. Spot rolled his eyes and sighed.

  “He’s not even supposed to be here for another five minutes; you made us get here early.”

  “Oh. Right.” The little bell on the door jingled and they turned to see David walking in.

  “That him?”

  “Yeah.” Jack got up to greet him without thinking. “Hi. I just realized I don’t know how to talk to you. Do you understand me?” David giggled and nodded. Right then and there was when Jack decided that David Jacobs’s laugh was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. He made a series of gestures that Jack couldn’t understand. He was about to say something but he didn’t need to, as he was startled from behind.

  “I can read lips.” Spot said. Jack turned to him. Spot just gestured to David. “He says he can read lips.” He stuck out his hand and shook with David.

  “Oh, yeah, this is my foster brother, Spot. Want to sit?” Conversation was easy to maintain when they were all preoccupied with eating ice cream, but once they were finished Jack became suddenly very embarrassed that he had to have someone translate for him when the other two seemed to understand each other so easily. He tried to talk slowly and clearly, which was very much not a Jack thing to do.

  “You don’t have to do that.” Spot said for David.

  “What?”

  “You don’t have to talk slower than normal because of me. I can read your lips just fine at a normal pace.” Jack blushed.

  “Sorry, it’s just that the other day, in the coffee shop…”

  “Yeah, well you were mumbling and rambling.” Spot snorted after translating and said something to David.

  “What did you say to him?”

  “I said, ‘get used to it.’” Jack shoved his brother into the wall next to the both jokingly.

  “Anyway, I'll try for you, Davey.”

  “Davey?”

  “What, you prefer David?”

  “No, just no one’s ever called me that before. It’s nice. I like it.” Davey blushed at his own answer.

  “So, Davey,” Spot rolled his eyes again. “Got any siblings?” His brother kicked him from under the table.

  “Yes, a brother and a sister. He’s eleven.”

  “He got a name?”

  “Les. My sister’s name is Sarah. She’s my twin.” Jack smiled. He had always wondered what it was like to have a twin. Someone who knew everything about you and was always there for you. Then he met Crutchie and he found his twin.

  “Are there anymore Kelly’s running around?” Davey asked.

  “Just me and Spot. And he ain’t a Kelly, he’s a Conlon. But, if you ask me, my friend Crutchie is my brother, too. And Spot’s boyfriend, Race.” Spot tensed but Davey smiled.

  “That’s really sweet.” Davey’s phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket with an apologetic look. He read the text and then signed that he had to go.

  “Is everything alright?” Davey nodded.

  “Can we do this again sometime? I had fun.” Jack nodded at him.

  “Sure.” He got up and gave Davey a soft kiss on the cheek. “See you soon.” Davey left with a blush on his face.

  “Can I go home now?” Spot groaned.

  “Everything okay?” He nodded.

  “Yeah, except I’m pretty sure Race broke up with me.”

  “What?! Why?!”

  “We got into a fight and he left.” “What was the fight about?”

  “None of your business.”

  “Spot…” Jack sighed.

  “He wants to go on some exchange program and he applied without even talking to me about it! And I got pissed.” Jack nodded.

  “Fix it, Sean.” Spot looked up. Jack had only called him that once before, so he knew he was serious.

  “What?”

  “Fix it.”

  “It’s not my-”

  “Fix it. I don’t care who said what, stop being selfish for one goddamn minute and fix it. Racetrack is the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Never mind how angry you are at him, it doesn’t matter, you can deal with it later. Right now, you need him back. Look,” Jack sat back down next to his brother, “when you first came to Medda’s you were so unhappy, and I know you had been for a long time. Try as we might, Medda and I haven’t been able to make you feel happy,”

  “Jack, I don’t want you to think-“

  “I know. It’s okay, though. We know you love us.”

  “I never said-”

  “Spot, I’m serious. You're my brother and I love you, but I’m not enough for you; Race is.”

  “He’s more than enough for me.” Jack smiled.

  “I know, Spotty.”

  “I miss him already and it’s only been a day.”

  “I know; it’s gonna be okay.”


	5. Spot and Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Race stop being idiots and talk; Jack asks for a favor.

  The next morning, when Spot sat moping on his bed, there was a knock on the door accompanied by a yell.  
  “Spot? Can you let me in? I forgot my key.” Spit stood and opened the door for Race.  
  “W-what are you doing here?”  
  “I live here?” Race answered incredulously.  
  “I know but…you broke up with me.” Race laughed loudly until he didn’t hear a response from Spot.  
  “Wait…you actually thought that’s what happened? Spot, couples can have fights.” Spot sighed and pulled Race, startled, into a hug.  
  “I’m sorry.”  
  “I know. I am too. We have to talk about this, but later. Want to just lay down and take a nap with me for a while?”  
  “Yeah.”

——————————————————————

  “Spotty?”  
  “Yeah, Racer?”  
  “I have to go. It’s an opportunity so few people like me get. I just have to.” Spot sighs and runs his fingers through Race’s hair.  
  “I know.”  
 “We’ll be fine. We’ll figure it out.”  
  “Yeah; we’ll figure it out.”

——————————————————————

 “Spot!” Spot turned to see Jack running towards him from across the grass.  
  “How’d it go?”  
  “How’d what go?” Spot knew what Jack was referring to, and Jack knew it. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  “With Racer? You guys good?” Spot Conlon wasn’t one to share his personal business with, even his brother, but Jack looked genuinely concerned.  
  “Yeah, we're good.” His brother smiled and nodded, as if confirming it for himself.  
  “Awesome. I’m proud of you, Spotty.” Spot scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  “Yeah, whatever.”  
  “So…”  
  “I’m not going on another date with you and your boy toy, Kelly.”  
  “I’m not asking you to, Conlon, Jeez. I wanted to know how long it took you to learn sign language.” Spot looked Jack in the eyes.  
  “I’m happy that you want to and all, but you’ve known him three days; you really want to spend the time on it?” Jack nodded.  
  “Like you say, people should know it anyways. Besides, I can’t stop thinking about him. He’s just so…you know?” Spot _did_ know. Jack was trying to describe how Spot felt every time he looked at Race; every time he randomly interlaced his fingers with Spot’s when they were sitting together; every time Race tossed and turned in fits of nightmares and only stopped when Spot played with his hair and kissed his forehead.  
  “No. You’re being ridiculous. Good luck with that.”  
  “Please Spot, teach me. I want to be able to talk to him without your help.”  
  “I’ll help you. On one condition…”


	6. Katherine and Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Davey discuss Jack, then Katherine.

  “How did it go?” Sarah signed when Davey came in the door.

  
  “Fine.” He had a wistful smile on his lips. “What’s the big emergency?”

  “No emergency. But Les is sick and I have plans so I was wondering if you could watch him; I didn’t mean to make you leave your date, though.” He smiled. 

  “That’s alright. I’ll watch him. He’s in his room?” She nodded.

  
  “I don’t have to leave until later. So tell me about Jack?” Davey got a sparkle in his eye when he spoke about him.

  
  “He’s amazing. He’s an art major and he loves music and he has the bluest eyes and he clearly doesn’t think much of himself, you know? He’s one of those guys who clearly doesn’t think he’s smart but he is. I want to hold his hand and get an apartment together in the city and then a cat and then babies and-”

  
  “Woah! Back it up, Davey! You just met the guy, and sure, you think he’s great, and so does his friend Katherine and-”

  “How do you know his friend?” Sarah remained silent. “Sarah, how do you know?”

  
  “I…” Sarah didn’t know what to say. On one hand, she didn’t like lying to her brother, but on the other, she knew he would be furious. “I may have found out where he lived and gone to see him.”

 

  “Sarah!”

  
  “He wasn’t there! But I met his friend and his roommate, Crutchie-”

  “Crutchie?”

  “And I told them I was your sister and that I was worried about what kind of guy Jack is and that-”

  
  “Sarah!” Davey flailed her name sign to get her attention. “You can’t do that! I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions! You can’t just go behind my back and embarrass me! Oh my god…” He sat down and put his head in his hands before looking up again. “When he finds out, he’s going to think I’m weird and that I can’t do anything for myself.”

  
  “He’s not going to think that, Davey,” Sarah tried to console him. Davey stood up.

  
  “Yes he is! And it’s going to be your fault! I can’t believe you would do that, Sarah!”

  
  “I was just worried for you! I didn’t want him to take advantage of you and-”

  
  “Why? Why would he do that? _How_ would he do that and how couldn’t I handle myself? You’re not always going to be there for me, Sarah-”

  
  “I can be-”

  
  “No you can’t! I’m not going to let you not have a life of your own! I’m deaf, not incompetent! I can handle myself and live on my own. You’re not going to sit around and be alone your whole life! You’re going to have to let go at some point.” He collapsed back on the couch. 

  “I-I’m sorry. I can’t help myself sometimes.”

  “I know…I know.” 

  “I promise to try, though. Can I…can I hug you?” He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. Her shoulder was soon wet, and she realized he was crying. Sometimes, she knew, intense emotional situations could exhaust him and by the end he was crying.

  
  He eventually fell asleep in her arms and she lay him down on the couch. She grabbed a throw from the loveseat and tucked it around him, kissing his brow when she was done.

——————————————————————

  The next morning, Sarah came downstairs to an eerily silent table. Normally, Les was boisterous and spoke as he signed, but this morning he was very much focused on his eggs and toast. The second he saw her, he got up, put his plate in the sink, and left the room. She gave him a look but he just shook his head.   
She sat down and Davey put down his newspaper simultaneously. Folding it up, and placing it down, he begun to sign. 

  “So…I got an interesting text last night.”

  
  “From whom?” She asked. He smiled at her.

  
  “Someone named Katherine Plumber.” Sarah, trying to seem casual, nodded.

  
  “And what was she texting you for?”

  
  “Jack gave her my number; it seems you made quite the impression. She told me Jack’s roommate, Crutchie, had convinced her to text me and ask your number.”

  
  “And, um, what did you say?” David smiled.

  
  “I told her I wasn’t sure you wanted that and that you probably aren’t in to her that way.”

  
  “Davey!” She exclaimed, standing up. He smirked mischievously. She sat back down. “You didn’t actually say that, did you?” Instead of responding he just handed her a piece of paper with a number on it.

 


	7. Jack and David

   “Besides the obvious reason of wanting to torture me, why am I here?” Jack had been dragged to the student help center by Spot. He hadn’t been there since orientation so he had no clue where anything was and absolutely no clue where they were headed.

  “I told you, if you want help with signing all you gotta do is-”

  “Is steal Racer’s file, I got that; I just don’t understand why I’m doing this.”

  “Because I told you to.”

  “Spot!”

  “If I have the file I have his parents’ phone numbers, okay? This program ain’t free! They have to pay for it! Race is just too chicken-shit to ask. He won’t even give me their numbers.” Spot tried to stay quiet but he was never known for his whispering skills and they got several dirty looks. Jack smirked. “What’s with the shit-eating grin?”

  “Spotty’s taking care of someone.”

  “Fuck you, Kelly, I can be nice.”

  “Then why don’t you steal his file then? Why you making me do it?”

  “If you get caught I don’t care, but I care if I get caught.”

  “Gee, I’m touched.”

__________________________________

  Spot smacked his hand to his face and Davey giggled. Jack couldn’t help but think it was the cutest giggle he’d ever heard.

  “What? I just said ‘how was work?.’”

  “No,” Spot replied, “I showed you how to say that. You asked him how to make-out.” Jack turned instantly red.

  “I-I…”

  “Relax, Jack, he says he understands. I have to go, you two will be okay with lip reading and writing things out?” Spot asked and presumably signed something similar for Davey. They both nodded and Spot left.

  “So…how _was_ work?” Jack’s phone dinged. It was a text from Davey.

 

_Work was good. I was excited to see you the whole time._

 

Jack blushed again. “I really likes ya, Dave. I want you to know that.” David read his lips.

  “I know,” he said. Jack thought Davey had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and his face lit up. Hesitantly, Davey picked up a napkin, took out a pen, and wrote. He slid the note to Jack when he was done.

  “Am I looking for a relationship? With you? Always.” David frowned at his response and crossed his arms.

  “Always?” He said. Then he wrote “that doesn’t make sense.” Jack laughed. He leaned over the table and kissed Davey’s cheek. He was content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY! I’m back now though! I didn’t have internet access for longer than ten minutes at a time for the last six months. I really hope you guys haven’t given up on this story, because I certainly haven’t. I promise to be more on track. Keep reminding me to update if you think I’m taking to long! Yell at me! Also, fun fact, the signs for make-out and work are similar and easy to mess up if you aren’t a native speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I’ll try my best to update once a week. Please let me know what you think or if there’s anything you want to see!


End file.
